


A Scene Post Gamer 2.0

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, they just love each other so much :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: ‘Do you know how much it hurts me? To see you die over and over again?’
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Scene Post Gamer 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> A posted this ficlet on [tumblr](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/post/185660248460/a-scene-post-gamer-20) a while back (just after gamer 2.0 aired) and people seemed to like it so i thought i'd finally upload it here too :)

Chat Noir revelled in the beautiful evening air as he raced across the Parisian rooftops; feeling alive as his limbs stretched to their limit and the cool air burnt his lungs.

But his smile dropped when he saw Ladybug sitting solemnly on the rooftop.

He padded up to her.

‘Ladybug?’ He asked hesitantly when she didn’t turn to greet him.

Her hair fluttered in the suddenly icy breeze and sent a shiver down Chat’s spine.

She whispered something but the wind stole her words away.

He took a step closer. ‘What did you say?’

Chat sucked in his breath as she gave him a look that pierced his soul. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

‘Why did you do that?’ she whispered.

Chat stayed silent.

‘Do you know how much it hurts me? To see you die over and over again?’ She buried her head in her hands. ‘I can’t take it anymore, Chat.’ Her voice cracked as tears leaked through her fingers.

He wavered a moment as her grief washed over him, then sat down next to her.

‘I know you’ll always bring me back,’ he whispered in the hopes of comforting her. His shoulders sank when it failed.

 _‘I_ don’t know that!’ Ladybug cried, ‘What if I don’t bring you back? What if my miraculous gets taken?’ Her voice grew hysterical. _‘What if you die for real?’_

Chat put his arm around her and pulled her close. ‘That can’t happen. You won’t _ever_ fail. You’re Ladybug! That’s what makes you so amazing.’

Ladybug heaved a sob and threw herself into Chat’s embrace, planting her face in his chest. ‘I… I can’t do it, Chat. You’re my _partner._ I _need_ you.’ He tightened his grip on her and buried his head in her hair. ‘You can’t keep sacrificing yourself for me,’ Ladybug continued as tears dripped down her cheeks. ‘Promise me you won’t do it again, _please.’_

Tears welled in Chat’s eyes as guilt and pain flowed through his veins, but he couldn’t bring himself to say those words.

‘I’m so sorry, my lady.’

Ladybug gave a small cry as she dug her nails into Chat’s suit, never wanting to let go.

 _‘Please,_ Chat. I can’t lose you. I love you too much.’


End file.
